


One night

by laterie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laterie/pseuds/laterie
Summary: Shiro deserves to be spoiled.





	One night

Shiro had to cover his mouth not to laugh too loud. Their neighbors just brought home their three weeks old baby. And of course, the bedroom had to be on the other side of the wall. Shiro even had to move the bed because of the headboard. Keith had a bad habit to commanding him in the bed, screaming more and faster, so the bed always bounced against the wall. The neighbors didn't say a word, only giggled in the morning, when they met Shiro in the hallway looking like hell: Hickey all over his neck and chest, and his hair just tossed to the side to hide at least one of his bloody tired eye.

But know, Keith didn't scream, or command him, he just rolled on the side, rubbing circles over Shiro's chest with a smile. His index finger started to draw pictures, and Shiro had to guess what Keith was creating. For every right answer, Shiro could choose a place where he wanted to get a kiss.

After guessing the right picture as a snowman, Shiro wished his winning kiss on his tummy. It should be only one kiss, but Keith couldn't stop, he peppered Shiro's skin with wet kisses, his tongue traveling around the navel.

"I think, I'm in love," Shiro giggled. He folded his left arm under his head, watching Keith's face from the side.

"I could do this the whole day," Keith straightened himself.

"Yes please," Shiro spread his legs, inviting Keith between them.

"I like your shorts." Keith kneeled between his legs. "Have I told you that I love your thighs?" Keith brushed his fingers over Shiro's left inner thigh.

"And what about your ass." Keith moaned, "I would ask you if you're an alien because your ass is out of this world."

Shiro laughed. He felt his cheeks getting darker and warmer. He covered his eyes with his palm, trying not to look at Keith who ruffled his black hair with a loving sigh.

"Shiro," Keith leaned over him, "I need this..." he tapped his finger on Shiro's wrist.

"I'm such a loving boyfriend." Shiro pulled the red rubber down from his wrist.

"Thank you, my loving boyfriend." Keith kissed him on the lips. When he broke the kiss and started to moving away, Shiro followed him until he found himself sitting with Keith between his legs.

"I deserve a better kiss."

Keith smiled, tying up his hair. He rested both of his palms on Shiro's knees, flexing his back like a cat, he pursed his lips and waited for Shiro to kiss him.

"We're lame," Shiro laughed before he stole a smile from Keith's lips and locked it with his mouth.

"I love being lame with you," Keith whispered into the kiss. He knew Shiro's eyes are still opened because he loved to watch him while kissing.

"I love watching you being lame with me." Shiro moaned because Keith changed the route from his mouth to his neck.

"I love how your skin is so soft," Keith licked behind Shiro's ear and then pulled his earlobe with his teeth until Shiro turned into a moaning mess.

"Ow..." Keith pulled away and frowned. He took out a small black stone from his mouth.

At that moment Shiro started to laugh. He rubbed his earlobe only to found out that Keith somehow managed to pull out his earring using only his teeth and tongue.

"You little thief." Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, "I can't have one thing for myself."

"I'm returning it; I'm returning it!" Keith insisted with a smile and a cute frown on his face, "wait a bit..." only after when he put the earring through the hole in the ear, Keith realized he lost the clasp.

"What happened?"

"Uhm, I'll buy a new pair of earrings." Keith threw the stone over his shoulder.

"Thief and destroyer," Shiro smiled, "I should compile a list of things that still belong to me."

"Oh, a lot of stuff belong to you and only you." Keith kissed him in the corner of his lips.

"Like what?" Shiro looked into his eyes. His hands inconspicuously traveled down Keith's thighs and on his ass.

"Your body belongs only to you."

"What if I want to be yours?" Shiro's gaze softened, "what if I don't want to have control over my body?"

"But you," Keith pressed his finger against Shiro's nipple, "are sexy, when you're in control."

"And you are sexy when you're trying to control yourself." Shiro chuckled.

"Yeah, after all these years I still don't know anything about self-control."

"Ah," Shiro sighed with a smile on his lips, "I wish I could stay with you forever."

"No! That's my wish! Find your own!" Keith poked him on the side.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Stop!" Shiro tried to draw back, but Keith was already over him, his long fingers poking his tummy and sides mercilessly.

"I will kiss away any resistance from you, Shirogane!"

Shiro tried to push him away, but Keith laced their fingers together. He bent down between Shiro's legs and blew a raspberry below Shiro's navel. The laugh echoed in the room, following by Keith's uncontrollable love confessions.

 

 


End file.
